The Question In July
by lovetowritetheworld
Summary: Saki hasn't seen Takizawa in almost 2 years and it has taken it's toll on her life. What is she to do when one day she wakes up and he's there, with something to ask her that may leave more questions than answers. Saki/Takizawa


I do not own Eden of the East.

**A Reunion and a Ring**

It's been two years since I last saw Takizawa, and to be honest each day has been harder than the last. Everyday I wake up alone in my apartment, baring the weight of a broken heart in my chest waiting for his return. I'm starting to wonder if he'll ever come.

I sigh as the thought is pushed back into my head, where I hope it will remain for the rest of my life. Takizawa will come back, I know it.

Still, I must continue to live my life in preparation for his return, I can't just lay around all day and cry. But it doesn't mean I won't wish I could.

The alarm clock buzzed in my ear, I hadn't been sleeping for the past two hours god what was I thinking? Now I'll be tired at work and just, ugh Ohsugi will get worried and I just...agh!

My legs feel heavy as I slide them over the bed, my hair coming to rest in front of my face as I take a deep breath.

"Why must everything be so hard?" I say, the scratchy tone no mystery to me anymore. Colds these days go a long way. I stand up and head over to my closet, god I just can't wait to see what I'll wear today. Bland, boring clothes? Exotic colors and rich jeans? Why does it matter? It doesn't.

But still it's Tuesday morning and I might as well try to look nice, so I grab the blue laced top and jean jacket I had gotten from the mall down the road. The one the neets began to work in after Takizawa left, I shouldn't have moved into an apartment so close by, but I couldn't stay away.

And now I'm reminded of his absence everyday, not like I wouldn't be anyway. I yawn and change into the outfit clothes, debating over a skirt or just plain pants. Eh I'm feeling nice, how about the black skirt?

I already regret wearing this thing, it's just so dressed up and why should I be dressing up? Takizawas not coming back.

"No god stop saying such things!" I shout as I tug at my hair. "God why did he have to leave like that?"

I choke back the tears and walk out of my bedroom, into a connecting hallway that branches into the living/kitchen. It's a nice apartment, two bedrooms one bathroom, only 1200 yen a month. The three floor staircase climb isn't needed, but maybe one day the landlord will fix the elevator.

Doubtful.

Still she is a nice one, Nagi Osaki, she's half chinese and french. Why do I care? I don't but the women told me everything about her when I signed the lease.

Maybe I would have cared a year ago, but after being left for almost 2 years I have become quite bitter. Not to my friends or certain people, but to their feelings at times. I use to care about everyone else and now I care for almost no one not even myself. Still I grab the brush from my bathroom counter and walk into the kitchen, dragging it through my over grown hair. I can't get it cut, well no I can I just don't want to.

Don't judge me at this point, to be honest I'm just grouchy. But wouldn't you be? Kissed by a man twice only for him to leave and never call or email? He just disappeared. But why?

I snatch the remote off the kitchen counter and turn on the small t.v. reaching for the handle of the fridge. I'm about to open it when I freeze, a shiver rushing down my spine. Someone has been in my apartment.

The picture of me and Takizawa that I had printed and placed on my fridge is...gone...

I turn around to check over the area, but nothing is out of place. The front door is locked, the shades are drawn. The couch doesn't even look tampered with.

But the picture is missing! And it was there last night! I know because while I ate dinner I had to suffer because I couldn't stop looking at it. Takizawa why did you have to go?

What's even worse is that whoever took it doesn't care that it was my only copy. I have nothing else to remember Takizawa by!

"Wait am I seriously more upset over a picture being gone rather than there being an intruder in my apartment?" I seethed.

"Intruder?" A voice called from down the hall. I know that voice, but it can't be. Maybe it was from the t.v.

But it wasn't because now I hear footsteps, and the sound of my guest bedroom door creaking open. Is this for real? Could it really be?

"I mean Saki I know it's been a while and all but.." he said as he came around the corner of the wall "I'm not really an intruder...right?" Takizawa said, his voice echoing around me. I can hardly breathe, my eyes begin to burn as tears fall past my cheeks. It's him, it has to be. It's got to be. All these years and he's here, in my apartment, right in front of me and...

NAKED?!

"Takizawa!" I yell as I throw my hands over my eyes "Why are you naked!?" I yell.

"Oh" he laughs as he tucks one hand behind his head. "Your talking woke me up, and I forgot to put on clothes before coming over. I sleep naked, it's much nicer than wearing hot clothes under bed covers."

"Takizawa...your back...and to be honest I would be much happier if.." You weren't naked in my apartment? You weren't back after being gone for two years? "you told me how you got in here.." Okay not the truth but close.

"Oh well last night was Monday, and I know Asako comes Monday nights to drop off groceries for you and put them away...and to be honest.." He paused, his feet shuffling as he came closer to me. This is it, what I've been waiting for. "I just...couldn't stay away any longer Saki." He spoke softly as he reached out for my hand, the warmth of his touch rushing up my arm.

"So you snuck in when she was here?" I asked, hoping to hide my nervous and shy feelings. Mixed with excitement and nausea.

"Haha, as creepy as that sounds yes, I did sneak in." He muttered, his face leaning in towards mine. The emotions building up inside of me felt like they would tear through my body before I could even say another word. And I think he could tell because he pulled his hand away from mine.

"Are you mad at me Saki?" He asked, his small smile still resting on his face. He always wore it with a genuine expression, one of honesty.

"No Takizawa I'm not I'm just...where have you been? Why were you gone for so long?" I said my tone more demanding then I meant it to be. Right now my cheeks were filled with all of the blood in my body, I may pass out. But I can't because if I do when I wake up he may be gone, and I will not lose him again!

He sighed and smiled, both of his hands grasping mine this time. "Saki, I promise to explain it all. But to be honest I have to ask you something and it is very...very hard to ask. But I must ask and I have to know the answer by July 15th of next year." He said with a quick flash of his eyes.

"Takizawa..it's just a question go ahead and ask it. I'm sure I don't need five months to think about it." I said wondering how ridiculously he's building this up.

"Okay Saki if your sure about that, but I warn you it's a drastic question." He said reaching into his pocket and falling onto one knee. "Saki Morimi, will you marry me?"

Wait...what?


End file.
